Black Hope
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: This story is basically just me 'remaking' the final chapter because i truly hated the way it came out. Its basically the same story (i tried) but no boobs, more closure, more sadness, and way more details. Please Read and Review!


EVERYONE HATES THE NEW ENDING SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS!

Okay not everyone, but about 96% does.

So immediately I wanted to write an alternative, its been like a week now because ive been procrastinating. This is (obviously) the first part, its gonna be a two shot and im going to make an alternative version with my OC, so this is an OC-hater-friendly fic!

Uh so yeah… I hope you enjoy!

* * *

'Such feeble support will break easily! It will all be over when it breaks and the madness will take over again. Goodbye till then! Stay fearful of me until that time'...

"Papa!" Maka yelled in a desperate attempt as she saw her Father being swallowed up by the darkness.

The entire moon was overcome by a pitch black dome thata-to those who had soul perception- seemed fo radiate madness. To those who lacked this ability, it was rather strange but seemed nothing more than an unscheduled eclipse.

"How strange, I didn't hear there'd be an eclipse today"

"Papa... Everyone... No way" Maka said slowly and softly, hardly audible to the group around her. Tears started to overflow from her eyes but before she could truly let herself cry, she felt something strange that made her tears cease.

"What's wrong Maka?" Kid asked

"Papa.. And everyone's soul response.. It was moved?" She sounded confused.

"Ahh I don't want to die yet! There was still that girl and that girl, plus I haven't met Maka's first boyfriend and put the fear of Shinigami in him. I was supposed to give her away at her wedding and back her Momma's heart!" Spirit cried

"Don't hold your breathe" a harsh voice said

"Kami my love! You're back!" Spirit cried and tried to hug her but was met by a kick to the face.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Uhh Spirit aren't there other things we should worry about?" Sid asked "for instance how we were about to die and are suddenly back at DWMA"

"Nyamu"

"You were transported here by Maaba Sama's space magic. Be grateful" The head witch's tall companion spoke in her place.

"You saved us?" Sid said, hardly believing it.

"Nyamu!" The head witch replied.

"Papa!" Spirit turned and saw his daughter, bloodied, bruised, dirty and with tears in her eyes but still she was smiling.

"Maka!" He yelled and stretched his arms out as she ran at him.

"Papa!" She threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up in a strong hug "I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you were gonna he gone Papa. I'm sorry for being so mean to you Papa" she cried into his shoulder.

"Oh my sweet little girl Maka, I'm so proud of you and so glad you're safe" Spirit held her close "Maka, look who's here"

Slowly, Maka lifted her head and gasped "Momma!" Spirit let her go and she ran to her Mother.

"I'm really proud of you sweetheart, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you earlier" she whispered in her daughters ear "oh you've grown so big Maka! And so powerful! But oh, my sweet child you're hurt all over"

"Thanks Mama, I owe it all to you and your genes" she giggled

"What about me?! What about your Papa?"

"What about you?" Mami replied coldly.

"You're so cold Kami!"

"I said: stop. Calling. Me. That. I'm not your wife!" Mami kicked his face again.

"Nice job Black Star" Sid ruffled his foster son's hair "couldn't have done it better myself, you're turning into the kind of man I-" he stopped suddenly and grabbed Black Star and hugged him tightly. "I'm proud of you Black Star, you've finally proved it to everyone: I didn't make a mistake saving you".

"What's up old man? Getting sentimental on me?" Black Star said and gave his traditional grin "obviously you didn't make a mistake. Anyone who has seen my greatness would know that already. Save your praise for later old man, for when I officially become a god"

"Yeah... Stop getting cocky idiot, great men aren't made that way" Sid socked Black Star on top of the head but ruffled his hair again afterwards.

Black Star smiled, a real smile this time and let himself be enveloped in a side hug.

"Where's Father? I thought he'd be outside this whole time waiting for our return" Kid said

"When we got here he wasn't-" Spirit was cut off by the sound of very small footsteps coming out of the school.

Kid and Black Star instinctively cringed at the-by now- familiar sound.

But this time, the footsteps were slow, almost a march as if the person that they belonged to was reluctant to move forward.

"What's that?" Mami asked.

"Don't ask" Black Star said, waiting for the tell tale 'my legend began in the 12th century!'

But it didn't come. Instead the small all white creature appeared, partially engulfed by a black pile of fabric that he held in both hands with his cane balancing on top.

"Excalibur... What's this?" Kid asked, he was surprised to see the annoying weapon so quiet, and what was he carrying and why'd it seem so familiar? "You came from inside the school? Have you seen my Father?" He asked, in hindsight he should've known by now, as a growing sense of dread filled him. He didn't know why but his stomach began to feel heavier, and cold chills passed up and down his body. "Excalibur?" He repeated, nervously.

"Why's Excalibur so quiet?"

"Usually he'd be all over the place yelling about his greatness"

Excalibur didnt stop walking until he was right in front of Kid, and only then did he speak. "Child... I'm sorry." He placed the bundle of black fabric in his arms, along with a few white pieces of what appeared to be ceramic.

"W-what is this?" Kid asked, he knew... But he refused to believe it.

"No!" Liz exclaimed "It-it can't-"

"Excalibur" Kid said, having trouble breathing "what is this? And where's my Father?"

"Kid..." Black Star stretched a hand out to touch him but Kid pushed it away.

"What kind of joke is this?"

"It's no joke Kid" Excalibur said "you're a full fledged grim reaper now. Which means that Lord Death's powers were properly transferred, and he disappeared"

"No. No. That-that can't be true." Kid took a step back "you're lying. I could feel his-" Kid's eyes widened and he took another step back. "No, I felt it. I-until a moment ago- F-father" he staggered but Black Star held him upright.

"Kid" Black Star repeated as he helped him sit down.

"We can't have gods popping up one after another. What did you learn from your Father? Life and Death. Lord Shinigami has died and another reaper had been born in his place" Excalibur spoke to Kid "the rulers of old are gone. Now it is the time for humans to shape this world, and you will do that"

It was clear that everyone in the group was in shock. No one spoke, or even made a noise. Kid, Black Star, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Spirit, Stein, Marie, Mami, Sid, Nygus, Akane and Clay.

Finally, Marie broke the silence by running to Kid and embracing him in a tight hug filled with her maternal side. And, finally, a loud choked sound escaped Kid's lips and he began to sob uncontrollably, making noises as if he was struggling to fill his lungs with air.

Lord Death had been someone so strange. They all looked up to him- obviously- his school had helped them become who they were today, and for some it had even saved their lives. He himself had been very eccentric, very powerful but no one could ever figure him out. But the one thing that had always been clear was how much he loved his son.

And now, hearing that son so distraught, no one had ever seen or even heard Kid cry before, or even appear weak. He was always this holy being with abilities that they couldn't even dream of, the power of a god. He always put others' feelings before his own. The only thing he'd really care about was making his Father proud of him; to make a world as good a place as his Father had once made. The struggle for air was obvious, because a part of him was dying. Part of the hope he'd had for making a better world.

The mix of these two things was overwhelming for all of them, especially the adults who had know Lord Death when his son had come into the picture.

Marie, was the first to break, grabbing hold of the young Shinigami and letting her tears mingle with his. Then Liz and Patti, sat beside him and lay comforting hands on his shoulders, thanking the deceased reaper for allowing them a new home. Then Maka, clung to her Papa crying out muffled apologies as she sobbed and her Mother hugged her. Mami couldn't hold it and let herself be pulled into a hug by the ex husband she hated so much. Spirit was overwhelmed both by being hugged by the women he loved most, and by his Meister, and best teacher's death. Next was Nygus, who was always so strong, but she couldn't deny this feeling. Sid hugged her, his strong weapon that always held it together until the last moment. And he let himself cry, giving a final silent thank you to the man that had allowed him to take in such a strong child. Who'd today proved that he was worth that sacrifice.

This has been said alot, but Black Star has truly never seen Sid cry. Sid was always the big strong father-like figure (despite him always being not much older than Black Star) that had always taught him what a good man did. That was always there when Black Star hurt himself, and to knock him on the head when he did something overly bad. He was shocked that Lord Death had truly meant this much to Sid, and he realized just what his death meant. How much Lord Death had affected his own life. Without him... Black Star would not have been able to stay at Shibusen and then... he didnt dare to think. Before he let a single tear fall though, Tsubaki had thrown herself over him, sobbing into his chest. He thanked her, for always knowing when he was about to break and hugged her tightly, hiding his tears in her hair.

Soul clapped a hand on Black Star's back then went and touched his Meister's shoulder, she lifted her head and when she saw it was him she threw her arms around him, letting herself fall from her Father's arms. Leaving Spirt and Mami, for once forgetting their hate. Mami looked over and saw the mad scientist of the bunch, silently standing alone apart drom the group and letting a few tears fall. She got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his back, Stein stood upright at the unexpected touch then put a hand on hers.

And Akane and Clay, silently retreated.

* * *

Hi again! So yeah… didja like it?! ^-^ If you did please review and please bitch at me to make the next part because I'm such a procrastinator and while I have planned exactly whats gonna happen im too lazy to write it. However if I have people that want me to continue, I will!

I kinda feel like I made the scene with Lord Death a tiny bit too dramatic, but im certain I did good with Kid. So please don't criticize the way I wrote his grief ESPECIALLY if you haven't lost a parent, this was more or less the way I was with my Dad however I realize that Kid was closer to his Dad and Kid has basically lost ALL his family. So I made it a tiny bit more dramatic, more like how I write in George reacting to Fred's death.


End file.
